Hair trimmers use a rotary motor or a vibrator motor to drive a reciprocating blade. A typical drive assembly for a hair trimmer having a rotary motor includes a cam follower, a spring and a reciprocating blade guide. Such drive assemblies work well, but assembly of the hair trimmer is somewhat tedious and time consuming. Thus, there is a need for drive assemblies for hair trimmers that better facilitate assembly.
Accordingly, one object of this invention is to provide new and improved hair trimmers.
Another object is to provide new and improved drive assemblies for rotary motor driven hair trimmers and vibrator motor hair trimmers that facilitate assembly.